Now What?
by ninjadevil2000
Summary: FAR FROM HOME SPOILERS ABOUND! Direct aftermath of the Far From Home mid-credit scene, featuring intense fluffiness. Peter doesn't know what to do anymore. Can't he get a break?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, the MCU, the characters, the places, or anything similar. I am merely playing with them all. I hope you enjoy. I've read a few stories like this since Far From Home was released and thought I'd try my hand at one. This is my first Avengers fanfic, so I hope it's good. Enjoy and please review. :)**

_xxxxx_

Peter stared at the screen in front of him, the reporter's words filling him with dread. He looked down at MJ; he saw her staring at him and calling his name, telling him to run, to get away somewhere. He gave her a quick nod then swung away. He wasn't even sure where he was going until he saw the edge of some trees and water.

Peter finally collapsed on the porch of the cabin. It was beautiful and inviting home, made of a deep dark wood.

On his knees, Peter crawled and weakly knocked on the door, pulling off his mask. "Pepper?" he choked out. "Morgan?"

"Peter!" To Peter's immense relief, Pepper was home and she threw the door open immediately. She knelt down and looked at him. "Honey, what is it? What's wrong?"

Peter couldn't speak. He just sat there, his head on Pepper's shoulder and tears falling.

After a few moments, Pepper removed herself from Peter's arms and tilted his chin up, looking into his eyes.

"Let's go inside, okay? You can tell me what's happened."

Peter nodded mutely, standing up and walking inside after Pepper.

"Peter!" And there was Morgan. She came bounding down the stairs and ran straight for Peter.

"Morgan!" Peter gasped, kneeling down again and letting the little girl run into his arms.

"Peter, I've missed you!" Morgan said.

"Oh, I've missed you too, Morg," Peter said into her hair.

After a moment, he stood up, Morgan in his arms, and moved towards the couch, Pepper behind him.

After giving Pepper a short explanation of what had happened, the woman made him some tea while he sat on the couch and held Morgan. He didn't hardly move; he was thinking too hard about all of his new problems. _What would he do as Spider-Man? Would he and May need to move? Would his friends at school be bullied? Would Pepper and Morgan be safe anymore? Would everyone he knew hate him now?_

Suddenly, he heard something. Pepper and Morgan didn't notice it, but Peter's enhanced ears picked up the sound immediately. It was a car door being slammed shut.

"Morgan, hide!" Peter said suddenly. He sat Morgan onto the couch and ran back towards the front door, hurriedly sliding his mask back on. "Hide with Morgan," he said to Pepper as he passed.

"Peter!" Pepper shouted after him as he ran out onto the porch. But Peter didn't hear her. He shot two webs at the man climbing out of the car, before hearing the man shout.

"Woah! Kid! It's me, Happy!"

Peter gasped, ripping his mask off again and running towards Happy.

"Happy! I – I'm so sorry!"

"Peter, it's okay. Don't worry about it. I heard what happened. I went to your apartment but you weren't there so I figured you would come here."

"I don't know what to do, Happy!" Peter said, his hands shaking. Happy pulled him into a hug.

"It's okay, bud. We'll figure it out. Come on, let's go back inside now."

Peter let Happy lead him back inside where he promptly collapsed on the couch. Morgan, sensing something was wrong, snuggled into his side, her small hand resting on Peter's.

Peter put an arm around Morgan and looked at her. She looked back with her gaze that reminded Peter so much of her father.

"Peter," Pepper began, coming over and sitting across from him. "Listen, if we can just straighten out what they're saying about you killing Mysterio,we don't necessarily need to worry about your identity. Everybody knew that Tony was Iron Man so it might work out okay that everyone knows you're Spider-Man."

Peter looked up at her. He sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know," he muttered. "Can I stay here?" he asked, his eyes looking guilty as they looked at her.

"Of course," Pepper said gently. "You can stay as long as you want. Morgan and I would like the company, wouldn't we, Morg?"

Morgan looked at her mom and then up at Peter. "You'll stay, Peter?"

Peter smiled down at her. "You bet."

"Yay!" Morgan said happily, wrapping her arms around Peter's neck. Then, she said offhandedly, "I've missed my brother."

Peter felt his heart flutter as he looked at the little girl.

"Um, Pepper, is it okay if I go take a shower and – er – maybe wear some of Tony's things?" he asked, a little embarrassed.

"Of course, honey," Pepper replied, smiling at him. "Take whatever you want."

"Thanks, Pep," Peter murmured and, disentangling himself from Morgan's hug, he passed Happy and headed off towards the bathroom.

As Peter reached it, he stripped out of his suit and, emotion bubbling, balled it up and threw it in a corner. He turned on the water and closed the shower curtain as he sat on the toilet in nothing but his boxers. His head rested in his hands as his mind raced. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Happy's voice sounded from behind it.

"Pete? Pepper said to bring you a towel and these clothes."

Peter stood up and moved towards the door. "Oh, right. Thanks, Happy." He took the towel and clothes from Happy. He turned and sat them on the counter next to the sink.

Peter thought Happy had left, so he turned to shut the door, but was surprised to see him still standing there.

"How's the leg?" Happy asked.

"Fine, I guess," Peter replied. "Still hurts every now and then."

"And the shoulder?"

Peter shrugged. "Everything hurts, honestly. I feel like I can't ever get a break. First Vulture, then Thanos, then I die, then Tony . . . and now Mysterio and – and this."

He turned away, not wanting Happy to see the tears that were now freely pouring down his face. He could sense Happy still staring at him and he had a feeling he knew what she was staring at. Many, many scars littered his back and no one had ever seen them all. Sure, Happy and May and Tony had seen the occasional one, revealed by a loose t-shirt or a bare shoulder. Happy himself had commented on one when he had stitched Peter up, but generally, Peter kept them as hidden as possible.

"Peter, turn around," Happy said curiously.

"Why?" Peter asked, still facing the shower curtain.

"Peter, how many scars do you have? I thought they would heal."

Peter turned back to Happy and sighed. "They do heal, but they scar just like any other injury.

Peter saw Happy's eyes rake over his chest, arms, and legs, taking in the insane amount of marks that were scattered across his muscular frame.

Happy looked for another moment before meeting Peter's eyes with his own. "Why don't you hop in the shower and then get some rest, okay?"

Peter nodded as Happy shut the door. Peter slid out of his boxers and jumped in the shower. The water was piping hot and almost burned, but Peter welcomed the pain. The sound and heat of the pounding water enveloped him, silencing his sobs.

He stayed in the shower for about thirty minutes, letting the water soak his hair and run down his back, washing away some of the stress of the day. When he finally turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, he looked at the clothes Happy had brought him.

It was a simple outfit, just a pair of Tony's sweatpants and one of his old AC/DC t-shirts, but it brought back so many memories. Peter felt himself tearing up again as he slid the pants on and unfolded the shirt. He looked at himself in the mirror, desperately wishing that Tony was there, wishing that he could say something to him. Peter just felt so alone. Yeah, he had friends and Happy and May and Pepper and Morgan, but he didn't have a mentor. When he had had Tony, he had had someone he could go to when he had superhero problems or when he would get hurt. Now, he was alone in the superhero game. The more he thought about it, he realized that that was why he had been so keen about Beck and why he had given him Edith. He had seemed experienced and Peter had wanted someone he could turn to when the villains got too tough.

_xxxxx_

After a delicious dinner of her mother's making, Morgan lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. She was five years old, soon to be six. She was excited about her birthday, but also sad, because it would be her first birthday without her dad. She knew he wouldn't be there to help her blow out the candles or enjoy all of her new techy presents.

She looked over to her bedside table where one of her dad's Iron Man helmets sat. She missed him so much. All she wanted was her daddy. But then she remembered one of the messages her dad had left her.

He had apologized for leaving her and her mom, but he had also talked about Peter. He had asked that he hoped Peter would come back and help Morgan. He said that he wanted Peter to be like her big brother.

But her daddy needn't have asked those things. As soon as Morgan had seen Peter at the funeral, she recognized him from the many pictures she had seen and the many stories her daddy had told her. Immediately, Morgan latched onto Peter, calling him her big brother.

Lying awake in bed, Morgan smiled, happy to have her brother with her. She sniffed and rolled onto her side, staring at the wall. She tried to fall asleep, but something kept her awake. Eventually, a sound reached her ears. Always the curious one, Morgan got up and followed the sound to the guest room where Peter lay.

Morgan peeked in and saw Peter laying in bed, his face buried in the pillow and muffled words coming from it. Softly shutting the door behind her, Morgan padded over to her brother and stood next to the bed. She put a hand on his shoulder and shook him. He didn't wake up, so she shook him again, harder this time.

He finally awoke, outstretching his hand, attempting to shoot webbing that wasn't there. Morgan didn't even flinch though. She had grown used to this type of behavior from her father and even her mother sometimes.

"Morgan," Peter breathed. "I'm so sorry, honey."

"It's okay, Peter," Morgan said, smiling at him. "Are you okay?"

Peter smiled. "Yeah, I'm okay," he said, though his red eyes said differently.

"Do you want some company?" Morgan asked innocently.

Peter smiled, a genuine smile this time. "Come here." He pulled back the covers and Morgan crawled in. He rolled onto his back as Morgan laid her head on his chest; his heartbeat slowed and Morgan put an arm over Peter's middle. Both his arms were wrapped around her and her head was under his chin.

"Love you, Peter," Morgan murmured sleepily, her eyes fluttering shut. She heard Peter breathe in and out.

"I love you too, Morgan."

_xxxxx_

As Peter fell asleep, he realized that it would all be okay. He still had his Aunt May and Ned and MJ. He had Happy. He had Pepper. And he had a beautiful little sister.

_xxxxx_

**So did you like? I hope so! Now, I know it doesn't take that long to read, but it did take me a while to write, so I would love to hear your thoughts, any prompts you may have, or just whether you enjoyed it or not. I hope the ending was okay; I had trouble coming up with one that would flow well. Alright, thanks and I hope you enjoyed! :)**


End file.
